The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by Kawaii Kumori
Summary: HPXmen cross Harry has powers that no one has ever heard of. Will Harry even know how to learn to control them? when Professor Xavier arrives at Hogwarts, Harry finds out that there are more people with special powers like himself, but will he fit in? So
1. Chapter 1

Life at the Dursleys has always been, well suckish for one not-so-little-anymore boy. With his black hair and green, his friends would recognize him instantly, but, if it wasn't for the horrid lightning bolt shaped scar, everyone knew who he was... Well, people of the wizarding world, anyways.

You see, Harry Potter (the boy with the lightning bolt scar) is a wizard. I know weird right? Well, not really. Not in the wizarding world. That's right, _world._ Don't go thinking that wizards and witches have the greatest life in the world, with no problems since they can perform magic. They have enemies, flaws, etc. like the rest of us. Only difference, really, is that wizards and witches of the wizarding world can perform magic.

Well, anyways, Harry Potter has never had a happy life. His parents were killed mercilessly by Lord Voldemort, the "most powerful dark wizard ever", when he was barely a year old. He was forced to live with the Dursleys ever since. Though, in his first year, his life changed.

Well, to make long story short, Harry went to Hogwarts, had many adventures facing dear evil Voldemort, and other weird things at his school, having to return "home" every summer, making friends, etc. The end.

Well, not really.

There's still more. Funny thing is, young Mr. Potter has to kill, that's right, _kill _Voldemort. Ha-ha, see told you it was funny. I mean, he's only, what sixteen? How can such a young child kill a grown wizard?

Well, that's easy. He just needs the power the dark lord knows not.

What? You think that _I'm _going to tell you what the power is? If so, well, you'll have to wait and find out what it is. Ha-ha.

But, back to Harry.

He's in his very small room at the Dursleys (I'm not suppose to tell you where it is, stupid Dumbledore) staring at his hands. What's so interesting about his stupid hands anyways? Well, besides the thought that they were kind of glowing, nothing.

BANG!!!

Harry's door slammed open, revealing a very large man wearing "normal" clothing, his face was a dark red, turning purple, in anger. Oops, someone overslept. Harry's Uncle Vernon was, well, pissed.

"Potter," he snarled, "you better get your ruddy arse down those stairs right now or you'll with you've never been born."

Harry took the threat seriously and scampered down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his Aunt was cooking breakfast. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some plates, completely forgetting about his glowing hands. But, between you and me, they stopped glowing once Uncle Vernon barged into his room.

After breakfast Harry cleaned up and started on his chores. His favourite chore, which is really weird, is working in the garden. The plants seem to obey Harry's command...

After his chores, Harry went to his room.

NeXtMoNtH

It is finally Harry's birthday, and he was getting out of the hell hole. Remus Lupin, one of his friends, came to get him and they were on his way to his least favourite place, Sirius Black's old house (again, I can't tell you because I'm not its secret keeper).You see, Sirius Black was his godfather. The reason he _was_ his godfather was because he died in June. And no, Harry's not blaming himself for his death. He dealt his it first week home, and thought "muh, I have better things to do then to mope around about someone that wasn't my fault" and left it at that.

Well, they went to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. Harry's friends were there, and so were pretty much the whole Order of the Phoenix, plus one.

Harry didn't notice him, thinking he was just another Order member. Later that night, Harry had a smashing birthday party, hanging out with Hermione Granger, and Ginny and Ron Weasley along with their brothers Fred and George.

After his party, Harry went up to his very own room, meaning that he didn't have to share it with anyone. Just him by his lonesome. But once he was alone, his right hand started to glowing crimson red and his eyes, unnoticeable to himself, also turned a fiery red colour.

_What the hell?_ Harry asked himself staring at his hands.

He felt himself start to sweat as he felt his room heat up about a million degrees. He looked around and saw small flames licking the walls. Harry started to panic and the flames grew bigger, and hotter. The fire started to move quickly to Harry and he let out a painful scream as they touched his hands.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore and a bald man in a wheelchair at the door. The flames suddenly disappeared, an unconscious Harry in the middle of the room.

"His powers are even more uncontrolled then I first thought," said the bald man.

"It is indeed, Charles," Albus replied.

The two old men looked around the room to find it, well, not destroyed. Albus placed the fairly light boy onto the bed and let him sleep there. The two then walked and wheel chaired out of the room, heavy in conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next day in a daze, barely remembering what happened the night before.

_That was a really weird dream, _Harry thought. _It must've been a dream. Fire can't appear and disappear by itself._

_Is it?_ Asked another voice very unlike his own.

Harry jumped, his heart started to race. He leapt out of bed and raced down the stairs, after getting dressed first o course. In the kitchen were two very old people. One was in a wheelchair the other was not. Harry recognized the man who was standing as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school Harry goes to.

"Harry," Albus greeted, "please sit down. I have to talk to you about something."

Harry looked at the very old professor and obliged.

"Harry, do you remember what happened last night?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Uhm, not really," Harry replied.

"Well, last night you went up to bed," Harry nodded, "after a while we heard you scream," Harry nodded, not really remembering that, "and when Professor Xavier and I arrived to your room, we saw fire disappearing and you unconscious," Harry just stared. "Do you know why that happened?"

"No."

"Well, you're a mutant." Dumbledore said simply.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"A mutant," the man in the wheelchair said, "is someone born with the X gene, which gives that person a special gift. I have a school to teach gifted children like yourself."

"I'm still confused." Harry said. "I'm a mutant?"

"I do believe we've said that," Dumbledore said with a smile. "But, yes you are."

"I believe you are able to control the elements," the wheelchair guy said. "No one is known to have that ability. There are some who can control one element or a branch of an element, like ice, but being able to control all four main elements has never been discovered until now."

Harry stared at the bald guy. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, I have a school that teach gifted children like yourself," Professor Xavier said.

"Harry," Dumbledore said suddenly, "I think that it would be best if you attended Professor Xavier's school so you learn how to control your new powers."

"What about my studies at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We have a teacher who is also a witch, so she can tutor you for now," Xavier commented.

"So, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "How 'bout it?"

Harry thought about it. "I guess I could go."

"Fantastic!" Dumbledore exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "You will be leaving for America tomorrow."

"America?" Harry asked eyes wide open.

"Yes, New York," Xavier said. "That is where I teach."

"Oh," Harry said, nodding. "I guess I'll go, er, upstairs now."

"Goodbye, Harry," Xavier said. "Good luck with your friends."

Harry looked confused, but he went on upstairs anyways.

He made his way to Ron's room, where Hermione and Ginny just so happen to be there. They welcomed Harry in, Hermione asked if he was feeling okay, but Harry assured her that he was fine. He sat down on the bed and his friends suddenly started to talk about their summer. Harry said that his summer was okay, doing the usual.

"Erm, you guys," Harry said, looking down at his now glowing hands. "I have something to tell you."

Hermione stared at Harry's hands. "Harry, what's wrong with your hands?"

His hands were, like I said, glowing, today blue. His eyes also turned blue and everyone gasped. The room suddenly started to fill with water. Everyone except Harry climbed on the bed; Harry just stared at the wall with a blank look on his face.

The water was rising quickly. The source of the weird flood was unknown to most of everyone in the room. Harry's eyes and hands turned back to normal just as the water touched his nose and the water evaporated.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked in a coarse voice.

Harry was on the floor, coughing up water. It, too, evaporated at it touched to floor.

"Erm, I need to talk to you guys," Harry said, exhaustion visible in his voice.

Everyone looked at him in concern.

"Well, turns out I'm a mutant."

"What?" Hermione said, with a look of disgust on her face. "How could you? You of all people should know that _mutants-"_ Hermione spat as if the word was venom - "are in with Voldemort!"

"Not all mutants are bad, Hermione," Ginny told her. "I know one myself, thank you very much."

"Do you know what those people did to our world?" Hermione asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "They're contaminating it! They don't deserve to be alive."

Harry had a look of hurt across his face. He then left the room when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny started a two-to-one (Ron and Ginny against Hermione) about mutants. He ran to his room, locked it, and pulled out his trunk. He quickly packed up the stuff he unpacked, closed the lid, and crawled into bed, wishing that this day would die.


End file.
